Eggsladdin Part 32
Transcript Movie used: *Aladdin Clips from movies featured: *A Bug’s Life *Toy Story *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Wreck-It Ralph *The Boxtrolls *Frozen *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Brave *Tangled *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Thomas *Zootopia *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Mary Poppins *The Angry Birds Movie *The Rescuers Down Under *Peter Pan (1953) *Return to Never Land *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Up (2009) *Cars *Cars 2 *Home (2015) *The Secret Life of Pets *Shrek 2 *The Three Caballeros *Minions *The Lion King *Hop *How to Train Your Dragon *Monsters University *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Peanuts Movie *Shrek 4-D *Boundin’ *Rudolph’s Shiny New Year *Chicken Run *Over the Hedge *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Dumbo *Toy Story 3 *Thumbelina (1994) *Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cats Don’t Dance *Muppets Most Wanted *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted *Robots *Rio *Toy Story 2 *Storks *Bee Movie *Cars 3 *Finding Dory *Quest for Camelot *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Moana *The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The Jungle Book 2 Clips from TV shows featured: *Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends *Wabbit *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Chowder *SpongeBob SquarePants *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Thomas and Friends *Fraggle Rock *The Powerpuff Girls *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh *Gravity Falls *VeggieTales in the House *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Cars Toon *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Looney Tunes *We Bare Bears *3-2-1 Penguins! *Wander Over Yonder *Jungle Cubs *Dexter’s Laboratory *(Fade in from black) *(Flik as the Peddler): I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart de *(King Candy as Gazeem the Thief): Cide? I can open your eyes take you wonder by *(The Cave of Wonders as itself): Wonder over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride a whole new world *(Hans as Razoul): A new fantastic point of view no one to *(Ariel's Sister as the Three Balcony Harem Girls): Tell us no or where to go or say we're only dream *(Sherman and Penny Peterson as the Two Hungry Children): Ing a whole new world a dazzling place I never *(The Mad Hatter and The March Hare as Two Men watching Prince Achmed): Knew but now from way up here it's crystal clear *(Chief Bogo as Prince Achmed): That now I'm in a whole new world with you *(Mung Daal as Omar the Melon Seller): Unbelievable sigh *(Captain Hook as Farouk the Apple Seller): Ts indescribable feeling *(Squeaks the Squirrel as Abu): Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through *(Horton the Elephant as Elephant Abu): An endless diamond sky a whole new world don't you dare close your eyes *(Bloo as Iago): A hundred thousand things to see hold your breath - it gets better I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I *(Bagheera as Rajah): A whole new world with new *(Lightning McQueen as the Magic Carpet): Horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere *(Lord Portley-Rind as the Sultan): There's time to spare let me share this whole new world with you *(Burger Beard as Jafar): Oh... *(Charles F. Muntz as Old Man Jafar): A whole new world a whole new world a new fantastic *(Tamatoa as Snake Jafar): Point of view no one to tell us no or where to go or say *(Robert the Terrible as Genie Jafar): We're only dreaming a whole new world every turn a surprise with new horizons *(Oh as the Genie): To pursue gets better I'll chase them anywhere *(Winnie Portley-Rind as Princess Jasmine): There's time to spare anywhere there's time to spare let me share this whole new world *(and...): With you you *(Eggs as Aladdin): a whole new world a whole new world that's where we'll be where we will be a thrilling chase a wondrous place for you and *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Miss You Clip): Me *(Oh (Home) Post Credit Clip): You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the whole world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Alice! Good night, Agrabah! *(Fade out from black) *(In Loving Memory of Robin Williams): Adios, amigos! *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png) *(Fade out from black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts